It would be enough
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Summary: Nobody wants to be alone on Christmas night, so there they were, together. And although they may not be with their true love, and she may not be his Princess and he may not be her Stable Boy, they had each other, and perhaps it would be enough. Seduction, lust, and two desperate souls: Evil Charming


_Merry Christmas guys! It's currently Christmas morning, 12:03am in Australia, so I thought I'd post a fluffy evil charming fic for you to enjoy, as it is the season of giving. I don't know about you, but all I want for Christmas is Regina's happiness, and a love interest. Sigh unfortunately no one can give me that except the OUAT writers. Oh and thank you to the lovely and amazing hear-the-whispers for reading over this, and I'll do my best to get back to D.D.D.T when I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and have been having a great Christmas. Let me know what you think! Happy holidays! _

_Note: It's after The Doctor, where David had already witnessed Regina meeting Daniel again before he died. Emma and Snow are still in the Enchanted Forest. David is still looking after Henry._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_Summary: Nobody wants to be alone on Christmas night, so there they were, together. And although they may not be with their true love, and she may not be his Princess and he may not be her Stable Boy, they had each other, and perhaps it would be enough. Seduction, lust, and two desperate souls: Evil Charming_

**It would be enough**

* * *

The winter night brought about a whistling wind. It swirled in a whirlwind with the icy fluff and swept over David's face, ruffling his hair. He shivered and shook his head, sprinkles of snow falling out of his hair. David glanced at the grand estate, dusted with sheets of glittering snow and entwined with fluorescent bubble lights. It seemed to sing Christmas cheer.

David knocked on the door, the golden 108 plaques reminding him of just how absurd this was. A week ago he wouldn't have believed that he would be spending Christmas night with the 'Evil Queen', but Henry had been miserable with Snow and Emma's absence and though he never admitted it, David knew he missed his mom dearly. A night with his mother on Christmas was what he needed.

Regina swung the door open, her eyes lighting up when she saw David, before it slowly fell when she noticed Henry's absence. She peered behind him, her eyebrows furrowing into a small frown.

"David," she greeted, trying to mask her dejection.

David gave her a sheepish smile and buried his hands in his pockets. "Henry's still out with Ruby now, she wanted to take him out to get him a Christmas gift."

Regina lowered her eyes, her lips pursing. "I see."

"But he'll be here soon," David quickly continued, his eyes creasing at her crestfallen state.

Yes, David still hated her, after everything she had done to him and his family. Yet their encounter with Daniel had shown Regina's different side, a vulnerable, broken side, the side of her that was still capable of loving, especially her son. It intrigued David and he found himself wanting to learn more.

Regina's lips stretched into a warm smile and she inclined her head towards the door, inviting him in. David shambled inside, following her into the kitchen. The smell of Regina's delicious roast wafted down the hall and into his nostrils.

Regina emerged from the cupboard with two glasses of red wine dangling from her fingers. She offered him the beverage and he accepted it, gesturing towards the oven.

"It smells great."

Regina leant back against the bench, a small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you dear."

David was a little taken back at her comment, the sincerity in her voice foreign to him. "You're welcome."

Regina shook her head gently. "No, thank you for convincing Henry to spend Christmas here," she said softly. "I've missed him a lot."

David's eyes rounded in astonishment as he took a gulp of wine. He watched her swirl the burning liquid around her glass, her eyes lowered on the scarlet spirit. It saddened him a little when he realized the complete loneliness and sorrow she must have experienced without her son and the knowledge that he didn't want to see her.

"He misses you too you know," David offered.

Regina looked up, blinking back as if she had misheard him. "He does?"

"Of course, you're his mom; he's used to having you around in his life. And though he doesn't show it, I can tell. Trust me," his voice softened. "He misses you."

Her lips softened into a faint smile before she cleared her throat, tilting her head towards the living room. "Care to join me in the living room and see what I've done?"

David nodded and drained the rest of his glass, placing it back on the bench. He paused as he watched her sashay out the room, admiring the glimmering, bell studded earrings that hung delicately in celebration of the festive season. His eyes slid down her back; he'd always admired the sophisticated pencil dresses she wore. However, her outfit tonight was far from her usual refined attire. Her black top was held on by a thin spaghetti strap tied around her neck and accompanied by a plunging, V-neck neckline. Yet David couldn't help but think, though it was something Storybrook's Mayor would never wear, it really did suit her. It clung to her figure perfectly, accentuating her curves and complimented her pencil skirt, which rested halfway down her knees. In fact, the whole outfit seemed to merge together so it almost looked like she wore a mini, black dress. His throat thickened as he watched the way her outfit swayed with her hips.

Regina disappeared into the living room and David blinked, as if breaking out of a trance. Quickly he hurried after her, shaking his head in bewilderment. Perhaps the alcohol was starting to cloud his mind.

He entered the cosy living room. Light cast by the crackling fire danced across the creamy walls and lavish furniture. He halted at the doorway, his eyes widening in awe at the magnificent Christmas tree that stood at the side of the room. Glittering silver and gold tinsel twisted around the tree and delicate angels, golden bells, crystal reindeers and, (David stifled a small chuckle) red, glass apples hung on the pine needles. A sparkling, golden star perched at the top, completing the tree.

"You did a stunning job," he said, walking over to Regina's side.

Regina followed his gaze to the tree. "Thank you dear. We decorate this tree every year and I was sure Henry would wish to see it." Regina's voice cracked at the mention of Henry. She hoped David didn't notice.

She turned away from the tree and walked to the middle of the room, drawing David's attention to the ladder. Regina held up a light bulb, printed with small, glass stars.

"It's a special light bulb I've hung up for Henry every Christmas since he was four," she explained, smiling fondly at the frosted bulb, memories of a younger Henry drifting back to her.

A small frown pinched his eyebrows as he stared at the bulb. "How's it different from a regular light bulb?"

Regina flashed him a small grin. "I'll show you."

Regina had always enjoyed installing the flash light bulb in every Christmas; unlike a regular bulb, the only source of light from this one was from the stars. The printed glass patterns shaped the light into glowing stars, splashing the yellow stars onto the walls and across the carpet. It was beautiful, and every year Henry would dance and twirl with the stars, always successfully convincing his mother to join him. That was, until he read his Teacher's book and branded Regina as the 'Evil Queen'.

Regina shook her head slightly, breaking out of the painful memories as she stepped onto the ladder. It wobbled slightly when her stiletto heel touched the first step and, noticing Regina's dangerous predicament, David quickly grasped the sides of the ladder, steadying it. Regina cast him a small smile.

"Thank you dear, I'm afraid it's rather precarious."

She held onto the sides of the ladder and adjusted herself, regaining her balance before she took another step. Regina gradually made her way up the ladder, her lethal heels quivering unsteadily before she was in reach of the light bulb.

David watched her make her way up the ladder before he returned his attention back to his task, yet he felt his eyes instinctively shift from the ladder and to Regina's stiletto heels. His eyes halted on her ankles when she reached the top, and David Nolan found himself staring.

His eyes slowly drifted from her crisscross, strapped heels and up her slender calves, admiring her buttery, sun-kissed skin. David had never found the Mayor to be beautiful, certainly she was attractive but her beauty had never crossed his mind, until now. Tonight he couldn't deny the sensual allure she seemed to emit, exuding sultriness like a sweet fragrance. Perhaps it was the flickering flames, which played across her bronze skin that was the cause of his staring, no, rather his ogling. Yet his eyes continued to wander.

Regina shifted her weight onto her other shoe, raising her free foot a few inches behind as she reached higher for the light bulb, her face scrunched up in concentration. A glittering ball from the Christmas tree that stood on her right side winked in the firelight, catching her attention. Her eyes rounded, the decorations reflecting David's eyes, darkened with lust and tracing a path up her bare legs. Interesting. A devious smirk crept on her lips as an idea slowly formed in her head.

David's heart pounded wildly in his ears as her skirt crawled achingly slowly up inch-by-inch, drawing David to the clear view underneath Regina's skirt. A shadow climbed and curved up the backs of her thighs, revealing more of her olive skin for his eyes to drink in.

A sudden gasp and clatter broke his focus and he quickly averted his gaze, silently scolding himself. He shook his head, deciding that the alcohol was clouding his judgement.

Regina climbed back down the ladder to retrieve the light bulb she 'accidentally' dropped, wanting to test David's interest and, dare she say, desire. She stretched her arms and arched her back, her chest pushing out in his direction. She leisurely ran her fingers through the front of her curls and bit her lip to prevent another smirk when she briefly caught his gaze on her exposed cleavage, secretly relishing in his attention. She then turned her back towards him, her attention on the light bulb.

Slowly she bent down, giving him a clear view of her curving backside as the back of her skirt rose a few inches. Her fingers wrapped around the bulb when, as predicted, she felt his burning gaze linger on her rear.

Regina passed him a small smile when she stepped back on the ladder again, an amused laugh itching behind her lips. Yes, he was _definitely _staring.

David shook his head again when she was back at the top and cleared his thoughts, determined to keep his eyes on the ladder this time. He shouldn't be looking at Regina with such lust, yet it was like his eyes had other ideas and he was completely powerless against his actions. David continued to blame the wine.

Regina reached further up for the light bulb, lifting her foot in the air as she twisted the bulb. As she did so her dress top rose an inch, revealing a tattoo of a white, majestic horse, printed on her lower back, its slender legs just hidden by the top of her skirt. David's eyes widened at the tattoo, his lips parting as he stared transfixed at the grand stallion, frozen in a gallop. He never imagined Regina to be one to have a tattoo and couldn't help but wonder what other secrets she held on her body. David had to admit that the tattoo, if possible, made her sexier.

He wondered what it would feel like to kiss it, if the tattoo would be rough against his lips, or if her olive complexion felt as soft as it looked, or if she'd taste like apples. Would she shudder under his touch, sigh at his kisses, let his lips trail down her lower back, his teeth graze the horse and her sun-kissed skin, his fingers run up her smooth legs…

Tingling warmth crept up his neck and he felt his hands begin to damp with sweat. Perhaps it was the effects of the alcohol and his erotic thoughts that were the cause of the rising temperature. David clenched the sides of the ladder, his sweaty hands beginning to slide down the metal edges. Quickly he released the sides of the ladder to dry his palms roughly against his jeans when he heard a gasp and shriek, followed by a shattering tinkle.

Regina was still balancing on one foot when he released the ladder, causing the structure to rock and wobble. Sensing the ladder's potential fall and not wanting to risk falling with it, she dropped the light bulb and quickly hurried down a few steps before she jumped off. She landed painfully on her hands and feet, her stiletto heels twisting and buckling under her weight before she collapsed to her side, her forearm breaking her fall. An excruciating cry escaped her lips as her hands tended her aching ankle, her legs curled to the side.

David quickly crouched down beside her, gently removing her hands from her ankle to examine the damage. Regina cried out in pain when she lifted up her shaking arm from a puddle of shattered glass, wincing at the vicious cuts and small shards that dug into her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut when he lightly pressed his fingers against her tendons, her ankle crying out at the searing pain.

"Can you stand?" he asked softly, releasing her ankle.

Regina knew it was helpless but still tried anyway, placing her hands on the floor and pushing herself off the ground. But as soon as she moved a stabbing pain pounded in her ankle and ran up her calf, causing her to fall.

David caught her slumped body. Gently grasping the sides of her ribs he lifted her up, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Regina rested on her good foot, leaning her weight onto him as he helped her hop to the sofa at the end of the room.

She let out a painful groan when she fell onto the pasty-white sofa, resting against the leather arm and closing her eyes in pain. She cast a glance towards the carpet, her eyes falling on the light bulb's shattered remains.

"The light bulb," she sighed dejectedly.

David's eyes saddened when he followed her gaze. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his heart sinking when he met her despondent eyes. "I'm sure you can get Henry another one."

Regina shook her head lightly, indicating for him to forget about it, and David knew it wasn't just a simple bulb. The light bulb reminded Regina of the memories she and Henry shared when he was a child and served as her constant reminder that, although he doesn't show it, he did and still does love her.

David dropped down to the sofa next to her, gently taking her right ankle and propping it on his lap.

Regina felt his cool fingertips skim over her skin, sending a rippling shiver up her spine. He unbuckled the straps of her stiletto and carefully pulled it off, doing his best not to cause her anymore pain. Regina sucked in a sharp breath when his fingers hit a sensitive spot, and David found his fingers tracing her ankle, hoping to sooth the pain. Regina shuddered at his touch, her eyes fluttering shut.

Somehow it was pleasant, having David tend to her ankle, his fingers caressing her skin. It was comforting to have a caring touch; the feeling was foreign yet dearly missed ever since Daniel's death.

She opened her eyes and watched David examine her ankle with a small frown. She studied his piercing, ocean-blue eyes before they traced the curve of his defined jawline. Her eyes lingered on the stubble, wondering if it would be rough against her lips with one kiss…They glazed down his broad shoulders and toned arms, wondering if he looked as good without his shirt as he did with it. Perhaps it was the alcohol muddling her thoughts, but she supposed she could see the allure.

"It looks like you've sprained your ankle."

Regina startled and blinked back at him as he gently propped her ankle against a cushion.

"But it should heal in a couple of weeks," he offered her a small smile.

Regina leaned up on her elbows, raising her eyebrows. "It seems like you're rather familiar with this."

David breathed out a small chuckle. "Snow sprained her ankle during her pregnancy," he paused, swallowing back the painful memories. He missed his wife and his daughter dearly and couldn't pain himself with the memories of them, especially since his thoughts betrayed Snow tonight. "Earlier on," he continued, remembering his actions and breaking the silence. "I'm sorry I let go of the ladder, I just-" he stopped.

He was just what? Checking the Mayor out? He cleared his throat, his mind swimming and frantically searching for an answer. Fortunately Regina broke the silence with a small laugh.

"It's fine dear, I can't pretend that I wasn't flattered," she said with a hint of a graceful smile.

A flush dangerously crept up to his neck, his cheeks tingeing a light red. "Regina," he started, his face creased with regret.

Regina waved her hand through the air, indicating for him to forget it. David mirrored her smile, thankful that he didn't have to explain himself. Regina winced again and he turned his attention to her wounded arm. He made his way over to Regina and, sitting down by her side, he delicately took her injured arm as if cradling a sleeping kitten. Regina cringed as he examined the glass shards that pierced her skin and the bloodied cuts across the front of her forearm.

"There's a first aid kit in the kitchen," Regina spoke, sitting up against the armchair.

David nodded and retrieved the case and a wet cloth before taking his seat back on the sofa. He gently took her arm and ran the cloth over the cuts and around the shards, cringing when he heard her take another sharp breath. He opened the case and rummaged through the contents, finding the tweezers. Carefully yet quickly to make the pain fast, he pulled out the first glass shard, releasing a small cry from her lips.

He cast her a sympathetic look, guilt consuming him when he realized it was his fault. "I'm really sorry, I should have just held onto the ladder."

Regina shook her head, wincing as another shard was taken out. "Don't blame yourself dear," she said as he ran the cloth over her cut. "I shouldn't have climbed up the ladder and even if you weren't here tonight, I would have gone up anyway and fallen. So perhaps I should be thankful that someone's here to tend to me."

David mirrored her soft smile and continued to clean her wounds, amazed at her complete benevolence, and acceptance, no, forgiveness for his inappropriateness. The two remained absorbed in their thoughts, the silence only broken with Regina's occasional gasps and winces when a shard was picked out or the rattle of the kit's utensils when David reached for something else. The minutes passed and after applying the cream on, he packed up the case and closed the lid with a small 'click.'

"Thank you," Regina whispered sincerely once he placed the kit on the floor.

"You're welcome," he replied softly, meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

David's eyes slowly fell onto her arm, which was still resting in his hands. He studied the gashes and marks and the intricate, faint lines that cascaded down her flawless, almond skin.

"David," Regina caught his eyes again, a light chuckle pushing through her lips. She tilted her head questioningly to the side. "Something the matter?"

David shook his head, the alcohol fogging his thoughts. His eyes searched her dark orbs, her breathtaking allure stopping his heart and stirring something deep inside of him. "You look…beautiful."

Regina's lips melted into a smile, lost for words. David's eyes traced back down to her arm, studying the small slit halfway down her wrist. He took her hand in his and brought the cut to his lips, exciting a sudden gasp from her. His lips lingered against her arm, his warm breaths sending waves of shivers up her spine. He bent his head down and brushed his lips on her cut once more, this one deeper and longer than the last.

A small moan bubbled in her throat, her eyes fluttering shut, desire stirring in her stomach. His lips continued to caress her skin, releasing a breathless moan from her parted lips. Her mind raced as he continued to pepper a trail of tender kisses up her arm, wincing when his lips met a cut but relishing in the stinging yet pleasurable sensation.

His lips traced a pathway up her arm and to the back of her shoulder before they met her neck. Regina tilted her head back, inviting him to deepen his kisses, to close the distance between them. David grazed his teeth against her sensitive skin and gently sucked her collarbone, eliciting another moan when his tongue traced down her skin.

His hands went to her waist, slowly wandering up her stomach and roaming over her curves. He hovered just above her chest, feeling her thundering pulse against his lips before they trailed up to her jaw and to her lips in an intoxicating kiss.

Her lips moved with his hungrily, her tongue running across his lips and slipping inside, colliding and intertwining with his in a passionate dance. Her lips curled into a devious smirk when she heard him growl, deepening the kiss with equal hunger. Regina's fingers clutched onto the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, her galloping heart pounding against his chest. Warmth exploded inside her chest with each of his kisses, spreading throughout her body and tingling across her skin.

Her lavender perfume and sweet-apple scent filled his nostrils, and the taste of her wine drenched lips, sweet yet spicy, coated his tongue. Arousal sparked in his stomach, his throat thickening with lust. He hungrily nibbled her lower lip, folding and dragging her swollen lips between his teeth, stirring another groan from her throat. His hands dragged away from her waist and threaded through her glossy locks. Regina's fingers ran down his chest and clawed up his back, her back arching, aching for his touch.

A small 'ding' resounded in the room, breaking the two apart. David's head shot up and Regina's eyes flung open, their eyes darting towards the door, fearing that Henry was standing there. Regina breathed out a sigh of relief and slowly sat up.

"The Turkey must be ready."

David nodded, his heart race calming down to a steady beat as he moved off her. His jean pocket vibrated and he reached inside, pulling out his phone and sure enough, Ruby's text flashed back on the screen.

_Hey David,_

_I'm sorry; Henry really wanted to hang out at the arcade for an hour but grew tired and fell asleep in my car. He's sleeping in my room now and I thought it's best if I let him rest and drop him off at your apartment tomorrow._

_Ruby_

David swallowed, his face falling when he read the message.

"Something the matter?"

David blinked up, meeting Regina's round eyes. "Nothing," he said gruffly, stuffing the phone back inside.

Regina stifled a bitter laugh and lowered her eyes. "Henry's not coming is he?"

His silence gave her the answer, and she slowly nodded, as if she expected the news all along. David's eyes creased with sympathy. Although he had often resented Regina, he did feel sorry for her and knew how much she was looking forward to seeing her son again.

An awkward silence grew in the air, the two too engrossed in their thoughts to speak about their earlier behaviour. David's actions continued to nag him at the back of his mind, burning into his brain like a melting, waxed stamp. He fidgeted on the sofa uncomfortably, his mind scrambling for an excuse to explain his actions. He cleared his throat.

"Regina, I want to apologise for-"

Regina quickly leaned up and captured his lips in a tender kiss, and surprisingly she felt him respond.

She slowly drew back, a faint smile tracing her lips.

"Don't," she whispered, her chocolate, brown pools searching his.

David gave her a small smile in return, his face softening when he realized why he was silenced with a kiss. Regina was lonely and had been for the past weeks without her son, and his recent message only pained her more. He remembered when he saw her with Daniel and the heartbreak she felt when he passed away again. And David couldn't deny his utter emptiness during his week of solitude without his wife, sure he had Henry, but his heart bled for his missing family. They were both lonely, and tonight on Christmas, their sweet kisses and gentle touches would, for a few moments, fill the black void that had been consuming them for so long.

They were not seeking love, nor did they want to forget their loved ones in a night of drunken passions. David wanted peace for just one moment, and a warm touch that Mary Margaret, being so far away, could not give him. And Regina? She wanted the same, a soft kiss from a man who was capable of showing her kindness when the world had only ever abandoned her, and a warm embrace to fill her empty night.

Although they could not be with the ones they loved on this special night, perhaps it was enough. So David brushed his lips against hers once more, her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him in for another intoxicating kiss. For now, it would be enough.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked it. Please review, as feedback is one of a writer's greatest gifts and mean so much!_ _Merry Christmas and may you have a wonderful festive season!_

_Lydia :)_


End file.
